


Rain

by annjellybean



Series: 100 days/drabbles challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: Baekhyun’s pout deepens, and Kyungsoo’s about to apologize and kiss him but he doesn’t get to because suddenly there’s a loud crackling noise in the distance that causes the both of them to look up at the sky. As if on cue, a tiny droplet of water falls from above and lands right smack in the middle of Kyungsoo’s forehead.“Oh shit” Kyungsoo mumbles looking across towards his boyfriend.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first drabble in my 100 days/drabble challenge series. the very first prompt as stated in the title is **rain** it's a baeksoo ofc, though i might write for other exo ships as well i thought i would start it off with my faves. anyways, please, do carry on.

As Kyungsoo’s vision starts to blur—whether it’s because of the sweat currently trickling down his forehead and into his eyes, or possibly because of the immense lack of oxygen that comes with doing cardio, he’s not sure—he begins to realize that he might not have really thought things through.

When he’d initially asked Baekhyun to ‘train’ him, he hadn’t thought his boyfriend would’ve taken the task so seriously.

Boy was he wrong.

“Oh my—holy—fuck” Kyungsoo wheezes out as he slows down (again). He doubles over pressing one hand firmly on to the rough bark of a nearby tree, then hooks his other hand on his hip, panting as he watches a bead of sweat drip down his nose and on to the musty floor of the park.

“Seriously Soo? Again?” Baekhyun yells from a few feet ahead, he jogs backwards to where Kyungsoo is struggling to catch his breath and clucks his tongue, “this is like the millionth time we’ve had to stop”

“Millionth is a bit of a stretch, you dick face” Kyungsoo grits out, and it’s a miracle he could manage to get out a single word, let alone a full sentence while desperately trying to concentrate on his breathing. “Listen, some of us aren’t used to being so active this early in the morning—or ever, to be honest. Some of us are used to sitting at home, curled up with a good book, a warm cup of tea and their pups. Some of us—”

“Some of us are awfully rambly today” Baekhyun cuts in with a tilted brow and a teasing smirk dancing on his lips. 

“Some of us need to shut the hell up” Kyungsoo bites out startling a laugh from Baekhyun.

“I don’t know why you’re being so cranky. Need I remind you—this was your idea” Baekhyun tells him, “‘This role is killing me, Baek’” he mocks, trying to mimic Kyungsoo’s deep timbre, “‘I really need to exercise more, I’m so out of shape, oh I know—we should go for runs in the mornings’” Baekhyun continues, doing an awful job at imitating his boyfriend. 

“I don’t sound like that” ‘ _ smack’ ‘smack’ ‘smack’.  _ Baekhyun squeaks indignantly and tries to get away from Kyungsoo. “I am aware of what I said—quit being annoying about it” 

Baekhyun cackles as Kyungsoo swings at him once again and misses. He tries one final time, but Baekhyun manages to catch his wrist just in time, the reels him in and mumbles “quit being such a grump”. He nuzzles Kyungsoo’s neck, wrapping his arms around his torso as he noses at the junction between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder.

“Baek, that’s disgusting, I’m all gross and sweaty—stop” he whines, and Baekhyun  _ loves  _ when he manages to get his boyfriend to whine. “I smell so rank” Kyungsoo says trying to push him away.

“Only just little” Baekhyun jokes, wrinkling his nose when he pulls away to look at Kyungsoo’s face, “but that’s okay, you know why? Cause’ I fucking love you babe” Baek tells him softly, lightly squeezing Kyungsoo’s sides to stop him from squirming in his arms. 

“You’re so annoying” Kyungsoo chuckles pressing his forehead to Baekhyun’s temple.

“Please, you  _ love  _ me” Baekhyun then slightly lifts Kyungsoo up from the ground and swings him in a circle.

Kyungsoo yelps out Baekhyun’s name warningly before pinching his side harshly so that Baekhyun puts him back down on the ground—albeit staggeringly so, since Kyungsoo’s pinching threw him off guard.

“What was that for?” Baekhyun whines pouting at his boyfriend who is currently glaring back at him.

“For being an insane little shit that’s what for” Kyungsoo grumbles, feeling only mildly guilty.

“You’re so mean Soo” 

Baekhyun’s pout deepens, and Kyungsoo’s about to apologize and kiss him but he doesn’t get to because suddenly there’s a loud crackling noise in the distance that causes the both of them to look up at the sky. As if on cue, a tiny droplet of water falls from above and lands right smack in the middle of Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“Oh shit” Kyungsoo mumbles looking across towards his boyfriend.

“I  _ told  _ you. I told you we should’ve started tomorrow—but  _ nooooo.  _ Mr Actor Do Kyungsoo wanted to start today, of all days. The forecast said there was a forty percent chance of rain” Baekhyun groans nervously looking back up at the sky. 

“Which in forecast language, roughly translates to  _ probably not going  _ to rain” Kyungsoo argues.

The rain starts to fall down at a faster and heavier pace and Baekhyun glares at Kyungsoo. There’s another clap of thunder, and then a strike of lightning is illuminating the sky.

“We’ve got to get home—like now” Baekhyun says seriously and Kyungsoo nods. They don’t need to catch a cold.

They’re both slightly wet, not thoroughly soaked, and Kyungsoo has an inkling it’s only because of the mass of trees surrounding the track they’d been on. It’s probably keeping the worst of the storm off of them, because even as they stand there contemplating the best way to get back home, they’re still getting awfully wet the more they stand beneath the trees.

“Not to make things worse but—would this be a bad time to remind you we  _ walked  _ to the park?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes wide with realization as he stares back at Baekhyun.

“Honestly, I realized that about two seconds before you mentioned it—fuck”

“We’re really gonna have to make a run for it huh?”

“Again” Baekhyun smirks as Kyungsoo groans and throws his head back. 

“Of fucking course,  _ yay,  _ more fucking running—just what I needed” he deadpans.

“S’all in a day’s work babe!” Baekhyun laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He takes Kyungsoo’s hand and intertwines their fingers together then squeezes it a bit, “c’mon”

As soon as they’ve taken one step outside from the safety of the trees, a bitingly cold storm is pelting at their faces. Baekhyun tugs at Kyungsoo’s hand and they begin to run.

The streets are surprisingly empty with the occasional car passing by, and Kyungsoo sends out a silent thank you to the universe. They’ve enough on their hands trying to get home in this crazy rain without having to worry about getting run over by a speeding car.

Much too focused on trying to get to the safety of their apartment, Kyungsoo gets lost in the sound of the incessant squelching of their feet and roaring rain—he hasn’t got but a second of a warning when he’s suddenly barreling into Baekhyun’s back in the middle of an intersection.

“Babe?” he asks, “what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo yells over the loud sound of water hitting the concrete.

Another loud thunder rumbles up above and Baekhyun smiles back at Kyungsoo.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to stop and feel the rain!” he yells right. Baekhyun closes his eyes tightly and faces the sky, arms wide open while his one hand is still holding on to Kyungsoo’s. 

For a second all Kyungsoo can do is balk at his boyfriend’s shenanigans. Then again, this  _ is  _ Baekhyun. 

Instead of being annoyed though, Kyungsoo merely chuckles fondly and just lovingly stares back at Baekhyun. He’s definitely something else. 

And maybe it’s a spur of the moment thing—or maybe it’s because Baekhyun just looks so ethereal and  _ beautiful  _ even when soaking wet, happily smiling up at an angry raining sky—but Kyungsoo kind of just goes with his gut feeling and blurts out, “marry me”

Baekhyun goes impossibly still, his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand tightening. The smile on his face has lessened and Kyungsoo panics for a full second.

Once again, he might not have thought things through.

“What?” Baekhyun exclaims, his smile coming back with the force and light of a thousand suns as he stares Kyungsoo in the eyes.

“I well—I said  _ marry me _ ” Kyungsoo repeats biting down on his bottom lip.

“Are you—Soo, are you serious right now?”

“Of course I’m serious, why  _ wouldn’t  _ I be?” he asks mildly offended.

Baekhyun scoffs incredulously, “I don’t know? I’m just—seriously? In the middle of a rainstorm?” 

“You’re the one who wanted to ‘stop and feel the rain’” Kyungsoo says accusingly, though he’s not sure why.

Baekhyun’s laugh is happy and bright, “do you even have a ring?”

“ _ Yes!  _ It’s actually back home, so if that’s a yes, we kind of have to I don’t know—get back home maybe?” Kyungsoo quips.

“You really have a ring?” Baekhyun squeals crowding into Kyungsoo’s personal space, his smile all but splitting his face in half as he circles his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle.

“Baek” 

“Yeah, okay, let’s get back home  _ fiance”  _ Baekhyun says wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously. 

And if Kyungsoo’s being honest, he kinda likes the sound of that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? did ya like it? did ya hate it? let me know! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, please look forward to the rest of these or else i might cry. thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
